heatter_quigleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywood Squares (1986)
This is chronicling the 1986 version of The New Hollywood Squares. Game Format Although there have been variations over the years in the rules of and the prizes in the game, certain aspects of the game have remained fairly consistent. Two contestants, almost always a woman playing Os/naughts (called circles in the show) and a man playing Xs/crosses, took turns picking a star and following the traditional tic-tac-toe/naughts-and-crosses strategies, for which square to select. The star was asked a question and gave an answer. The contestants had the choice of agreeing with the star or disagreeing if they thought the star was bluffing. If the contestant was right, he or she got the square; if the contestant was wrong, the other contestant got the square, unless that caused the opponent to get three in a row. In that case, the opponent had to win the square on his or her own. A contestant could also win by getting five "squares" on the game board, thus preventing draws. On rare occasions, a star would not know the correct answer to a question, but would be unable to come up with a plausible bluff. In such instances, the contestant would be offered the chance to answer the question to win or lose the square as above. Usually the contestants declined, in which case they incurred no penalty and the same star was asked another question. 1986-1989 The game used the original version's rule that games could not be won due to an opponent's error. For the first season, each game was worth $500 with a bonus of $100 per square if time ran out in the middle of a game. Beginning in season two, the third and subsequent games were worth $1,000 with $200 given for each square claimed when time ran out. If time had run out with the contestants tied, one more question was asked to one celebrity. If the contestant agreed or disagreed correctly, they won the money for one square and the match. If not, their opponent automatically won. This was also done on occasions where there was no tie, but there was only enough time for one question in a game. The contestant who finished with the most money won the match and went on to the bonus round. Secret Square The second game of each show was a "Secret Square" game. As with the original version, the Secret Square was revealed to the home audience at the start of this game; if a contestant chose this square and successfully claimed it, he/she won a prize (usually a trip). The prize did not increase in value from one show to the next if it was not collected. Bonus round The first two seasons of this version of the series employed a bonus round that was similar to the one used on the 1970s game show Split Second. Five cars, each of the same brand/make, were displayed on the stage for the entire week. The champion chose one of five keys and then chose the car they thought the key would start. The contestant also chose a good luck celebrity to sit in or stand beside the car (sometimes more, usually all nine celebrities on Friday episodes or episodes with an automatic car win for a five-time champion). If the chosen key started the car, the contestant won it and retired; otherwise, the contestant returned the next day with that car eliminated should he or she return to the bonus game. The contestant automatically won whatever car was left on the fifth day should they have gone that far without starting the car. Since the cars were replaced every week, if a champion's reign managed to straddle weeks without having won a car, the lowest valued cars for the new week were eliminated from consideration for the champion depending on how many prior attempts were made and they were then given a choice of keys from the remaining cars. For the final season, the car round was changed. The champion first chose a car, then one of the nine celebrities. Each held a key, with five of the celebrities holding keys that would start any one of the five available cars and four holding dud keys that did not start anything. If the champion failed to start the car, it was not eliminated from the round, but was available again if the champion returned the next day. However, the five-day limit was removed and a champion was able to stay until either winning a car or being defeated. Trivia John Davidson's process from former panelists to host also mirrors to DeRay Davis for when he was a former panelist of the original MTV2 version of Hip Hop Squares before he became the host of his version of Hip Hop Squares on VH1 since 2017. Stations Stations that aired this included: * New York - WABC and WPIX * Los Angeles - KHJ * Chicago - WLS * Philadelphia - KYW * San Francisco - KGO and KPIX * Boston - WCVB and WNEV (now WHDH) * Dallas/Fort Worth - KXAS * Denver - KMGH * Phoenix - KPNX * Minneapolis - KSTP * Miami - WPLG * Orlando - WESH * San Diego - KGTV * Cincinnati - WLWT * Sacramento - KXTV * Seattle - KING and KOMO * St. Louis - KMOV * Cleveland - WKYC * Pittsburgh - WTAE * Indianapolis - WISH * Baltimore - WBAL * Kansas City - KMBC and WDAF * Milwaukee - WISN * Norfolk - WAVY * Rochester, NY - WOKR * Des Moines - WHO * Madison - WISC and WKOW * La Crosse - WXOW * Eau Claire - WEAU * Honolulu - KHON * Louisville - WAVE * Albany, NY - WRGB * Tuscon - KOLD * Mobile, AL - WEAR * Detroit - WDIV * Grand Rapids - WWMT * Albuquerque - KOB * Harrisburg - WHTM * Hartford - WVIT * New Orleans - WWL * Salt Lake City - KSL * Montgomery, AL - WAKA * Amarillo - KAMR * Columbus, OH - WSYX * Washington, D.C. - WRC * Tampa - WXFL * Portland - KATU * Asheville - WSPA * San Antonio - KSAT * Wilkes-Barre - WBRE and WNEP * West Palm Beach - WPTV * Green Bay - WLUK and WBAY * Flint - WEYI * Toledo - WWNO * Sheveport - KTBS * Fresno - KSEE * Syracuse - WSTM * Atlanta - WSB * Tri-Cities - WJHL * Las Vegas - KVBC (now KSNV) * Waco, TX - KWTX * Ft. Myers - WINK * El Paso - KTSM * Springfield, MA - WGGB * Wichita Falls - KFDX * Lubbock - KJTV * Bangor - WABI * Butte - KTVM * Rockford - WREX * Johnstown - WJAC * Oklahoma City - KOCO * Dayton - WDTN * Charleston, WV - WCHS and WSAZ * Richmond - WWBT * Omaha - WOWT * Roanoke - WSLS * Davenport, IA - WOC (now KWQC) * Spokane - KREM * Baton Rouge - WBRZ * Columbia, SC - WOLO * Greenville, NC - WNCT * Ft. Wayne - WANE * Sioux Falls - KELO * Peoria - WMBD * Yakima, WA - KAPP * Binghamton - WICZ * Traverse City - WGTU * Boise - KTVB * Ft. Smith - KHBS * Knoxville - WTVK * Buffalo - WGRZ * Paducah - KFVS * Huntsville - WAAY * Burlington - WCAX * Terre Haute - WTWO * Wichita Falls - KFDX * Mason City - KTTC * Salisbury - WMDT * Ada-Ardmore - KXII * Champaign - WAND * Savannah - WTOC * Wheeling - WTRF * Binghamton - WBNG * Wausau - WJFW Merchandise Board Game HollySq 86.jpg Video & Computer Games Hollsq front.jpg Hollywood Squares Black.jpg HollySqCom.jpg Hollywood-squares-commodore-64-front-cover.jpg Ad Description 13615364 1399658443394381 7191933393539585720 n.jpg Hollywood Squares Gametek.jpg Hollywoos_Squares_1989_Ad.png Photos HSJD (8).jpg HSJD (5).jpg HSJD (6).jpg HSJD (7).jpg HSJD (2).JPG HSJD (3).jpg HSJD (4).jpg Trade Ads 176319.jpg HSJD (1).jpg Hollywood_Squares_'85_promo_ad_1.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'85_promo_ad_2.jpg HS863.jpg HS864.jpg HS86.jpg HS'86_LBJ_Right_Side.jpg HS'86_More_Stations.jpg HS'86 Prime Access.jpg HS'86 A Firm Go.jpg HS'86 First Five Days 1.jpg HS'86 First Five Days 2.jpg CongratsHS_1.jpg CongratsHS 2.jpg HS'86.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'86_ad.jpg Hollywood_Squares_'86_ad_2.jpg HS861.jpg HS862.jpg HS_1986-12-08_P1.jpg HS_1986-12-08_P2.jpg HS1988_02-22_P1.png HS1988_02_22_P2.png HS'86_Blurb.jpg TV Guide Ads 16707238_1637322739627949_5765260278170152285_o.jpg Tickets HSTicket (4).jpg HSTicket (3).jpg Episode Status Video See Also The Hollywood Squares Storybook Squares The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour Planet Hollywood Squares Hollywood Squares (1992 proposed revival) Hollywood Squares (1998) Hollywood Squares (2015 proposed revival) Hip Hop Squares Hip Hop Squares (2017) Links Hollywood Squares 1985 pilot @ Game Show Pilot light Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Syndicated Category:1986 Premiere Category:1989 Ending